Blades of Destiny, Part II: Flame to Wildfire
by kayladw7
Summary: "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not "
1. A New Temptation

"Do you see that man over there, sister?"

"Yes." An agitated Sima Xian replied coolly, sipping her wine. It was all she could do to remain calm. How could she have possibly forgotten about him! Everything was going so well. They had successfully executed the downfall of the Wei Empire in less than two years. She had also become the first empress of the new Jin Empire, under the rule of Emperor Renshu. In all of these victories, she had forgotten to handle the one thing that would give her absolute triumph - the execution of Zhuge Dan.

Another important matter of the state was Feng Yu. Not only had he abandoned his post in the Invasion of Luoyang, but he had also deserted his mistress and lady which was treason against the emperor and empress as well as his country. This was also punishable by death.

Sima Fu was also wary of this as he watched his betrothed fidget with the materials on her dress. Something had to be done about this situation. The Emperor was well aware that his soon-to-be bride would slice the misfit into a thousand pieces if the opportunity presented itself. The issue though, was that Zhuge Dan had the potential to be a powerful ally. He was a Zhuge after all, which meant that he was intelligent in one way or another. This meant that Zhaosho could not have her way with him just yet.

The Emperor brought his hand to his wife's porcelain face, aware that she would not dare to hit him in public.

"You know, Zhaosho, I expected to see you smiling. You are the Empress."

"Get your hands off of my face." She spat.

Smiling, the Emperor turned her face to his. "Let's play nice today."

Her eyes narrowed as Sima Xian waved her youngest sister off. "Don't play coy with me, _Your Highness_. You called that traitor here and I demand that you have him arrested for high treason against the throne."

The Emperor's aquamarine eyes scanned through the throng of people, stopping on Zhuge Dan. He was speaking with Sima Nanyang and the rest of the Sima sisters. Only Sima Mei Lin seemed to cautious. She knew him to be a great enemy.

"Do you understand that he is the father of your son?"

"He is not!"

"Oh really?" He asked, leaning in forward. "Then who is?"

She looked at him with a familiar glimmer of ire in her eyes. "I'd suggest that you'd remember that I am not some little bitch you found on the side of the streets begging. I am the Empress and your wife."

The young boy raised his finger to stop his betrothed. "You are my empress. Not my wife. Not yet."

"I do not wish to be your wife and as the Emperor, you can call off this incestual wedding-"

"No. We are not going to quarrel. I won't hear of it so you had best save your words and listen to what I have to say,"Sima Fu's tone was calm, "We must return to capture the royal family. During this period, I intend for Sima Jin to be reunited with his biological father."

"We agreed that Jin will not be involved in any military or-"

"Let me finish," Fu interjected, "I should like to appoint my son the title of Prince of Jin as well as Prefect of Xi Liang. I would also like to arrange an annual funding of one thousand coins and land in Xi Liang as well as Tian Shui. He should be blessed with many riches. No son of mine will be without honorary titles."

"No son of yours…" Zhaosho mumbled, shaking her head. She gulped down more of her wine, the liquid burning the back of her throat. "Fu must you say things like that? 'No son of yours'?"

"Is he not my son?" The Emperor saw no fault in acknowledging Sima Jin as his child.

The Empress shut her eyes and sighed. She knew that Fu wanted to express his pride by appointing her eldest son two titles. There was nothing wrong with the nature of his intentions. It was her. She was frustrated because of the shortcomings she was forced to deal with due to her inability to destroy Zhuge Dan. It was no better than being pregnant. She was still confined to the gossip of people, she was still in pain, and she knew that she could not engage in any sort of intimate relations with anyone other than Sima Fu. Her unfulfilled needs shed light on many more things. She had given birth to two stillborn children as well as lost the love of the father of the two surviving children she had just given birth to.

With almost all of the strength she had, the Empress laughed and finished the rest of her goblet of wine. "No. I am your Empress. Not your wife."

"Lord Zhuge Dan." An herald announced to the Emperor and Empress. Xian began to fidget again, raising her head to look down her nose at her former lover.

When Dan had entered the room, there had been an initial silence and she immediately put up her guard, preparing herself for the usual slandering, snide badgering, and cold glares. However, she had been surprised by the affable reception. The men and women bowed before him as she passed by, some women even having the courage to look flirtatiously at him. He received warm and genuine smiles from all. Not a single scowl was present on anyone's face. What stood out to Dan the most was that he had recognized every single face from Lord Sima Yi's old court. He only just then came to the realization that Fu had removed old members of his court and replaced them with a younger, more eager lot of people. He trusted that the Emperor had done this for his comfort because he had known how felt about coming to face Sima Xian. He made several enemies in the past, mostly unintentionally, by the denunciation of the now Empress. He promised to thank him when she could.

Sima Xian sat at the end of the room on Sima Fu's left side staring straight ahead as the name of the dog was announced.

"Kneel." The Empress ordered with her icy stare.

Staring her straight in the eyes, Zhuge Dan got on his knees and kneeled before the royal couple. By defending her Queenship before the Zhuge dog, she made it most clear who had the higher power in the room. It sent a message that would be carried throughout the kingdom after the party dispersed.

When Zhuge Dan did walk near her, though, the two shared a single second of eye contact before he took his place at a table with some old friends of his from school. For as much as he hated to be in the whore's presence, he very much enjoyed silently manipulating her by whatever means. He had succeeded in stumbling Xian by use of a simple trick she taught herself from early age as a young girl in the Cao Wei courts. When he looked into her eyes, he could see the uneasiness in them. Her glare immediately broke when he glanced at her. That is how he had known that she was threatened by him. It was most amusing to Dan that an Empress had been threatened by her. Poor Empress Jing. To be Empress of Jin, you must hold no room for nostalgia. And she certainly lacked the will to do so. In that precious second, the two were in battle and the dog of the Zhuge had won that battle.

Xian stood by her belief that the traitor should not have been present. She hated Zhuge Dan and Sima Fu should have hated him too but it was evident that he pardoned him for his sinful behavior against her. Why he had done it, Xian was not sure. But if there was anything that she was certain of, it was this: if her emperor could have secrets, so could she.

* * *

Lady Wu had thought of murdering Yang Huiyu many times. She had fantasized about ripping off her head, tearing out her throat, stabbing her, shooting her down with a crossbow, burning her, cutting her into little bits. But for all this, she hadn't even considered staking her. Not until her beloved Sima Shi's divorce proposal. The idea grew inside her, irresistible and almost poetic.

Staking her rival. It would be such a beautiful murder.

Stakes were the perfect weapon- elegant and graceful, haunting in their fierce, lovely power.

Stakes meant safety.

Stakes meant security.

She half wanted the world to acknowledge the beauty of it. Treason, maybe. Murder, definitely.

But beautiful, too. So beautiful.

* * *

_Chen,_

_It cannot be said that I did not try to be cordial with my brother. Perhaps this is all that can be done and I ask that you pardon me for my lack of loyalty to him._

_With that said; I ask that you carry out the murder Sima Zhang._


	2. Consummation

**This chapter has a large sex scene at the end. Viewer's discretion is advised.**

As Sima Xian gently caressed her veil, she paused in front of her mirror. Her eyes silently perused her glistening red gown from head to toe. She inwardly hesitated as she brushed back her red silk veil from her water blue eyes. Would this allow her to make a more confident and controlled step into her future? What would she sacrifice to secure her throne and fulfill her lifelong desire to live among the elite?

"Xian!"

Her wandering thoughts shattered as she heard her name. She turned to her window and gazed down at her courtyard to the young man in the street who stared up at her, the one she truly loved.

Zhuge Dan.

He shook his head while he clasped his gloved hands just below his chin. He dropped to his knees, their eyes locking seemingly forever in time. She wanted desperately to look away, but she could not.

"Don't," he silently mouthed. She could almost feel his earnest plea as a strong finger on the pulse of their love. She brushed away a tear that silently rolled down her rosy cheek. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder as Sima Mei Lin murmured from the doorway, "Your Highness, it is time. The Emperor awaits..."

X

The Empress remained calm but firm. She knew what she had to do. There was no way out. So she held back her opinion.

The Emperor or Jin, however, stood in the great hall of the palace almost giddy. The fanfare was bellowing outside of the palace, the masses were cheering for they knew what a great day this was for the Jin kingdom. The young emperor glanced over at the table full of food and drinks, next to it was the table with neatly organized gifts, and finally, his eyes glanced to the officers, first his father, second his two uncles Zhao and Shi, and then his grandfather Sima Yi.

Soon after, Sima Fu motioned for the crowd's volume to lower as his soon to be wife and empress walked slowly down the great hall. The huge crowd of officers and nobles alike bowed, either out of respect for her status or fear of death.

A sincere smile crept onto his lips. After years of secretly wishing, he was finally going to be able to have Sima Xian for himself. Not only was the marriage his personal desire, but it would also prove to be beneficial in the years to come of his conquest. It was well known that the Empress was free with her body. To call her something of a sleaze would be no lie. Though this was highly undesirable and very dishonorable to the Sima family, it meant that she could produce numerous heirs for his highness. She already had three sons and one daughter.

The bride and groom were conducted to the family altar, where they were to pay homage to Heaven and Earth, the family ancestors and the Kitchen God, Tsao-Chün. To honor tradition, the Empress offered already prepared tea to her uncle, Sima Zhang.

Turning to each other, the two counterparts looked into each other's eyes before bowing to one another. This completed the ceremony.

Everyone stood and bowed to their Emperor and his Empress to show respect and good will towards their matrimony.

Now it was off to Luoyang.

* * *

Sima Zhang stood alone. The cool air blew against his face, causing his now long hair to blow. The aged general allowed his mind to run free, first to the beautiful woman he had fallen in love with, then to their child, and finally, the brother he had learned to hate, Sima Shi.

"Quite a calm morning brother, is it not?" The icy voice of Zhang's eldest brother interrupted his train of thought.

Zhang inhaled slightly "Yes...yes it is." He loathed his brother, he would've killed him had he been given the chance, but he also knew better. It would ruin his relationship with both his son and the empress.

Suddenly, Shi hugged his brother, "There is no telling who will survive this battle. It is times like this we must embrace those we hold dear, be they friends or family." The eldest son of Sima Yi spoke in a calm and friendly tone as he smirked, thrusting a very small blade into Zhang's lower back, causing the younger man to grit his teeth.

Sima Shi looked to his servant, calmness written on his face like a blanket. "Ready him for battle, do not dress the wound." He stated before whispering a farewell in his brothers ear and walking off to join the rest of the army.

* * *

Sima Xian was drunk. Knock down, flat out, dead, stinking drunk.

She was so drunk in fact, that she had spent the last five minutes touching herself.

She breathed, her hands roaming her chest and in between her thighs. "Fu…come here baby." She begged, beckoning him with her index finger and a smirk on her face.

Sima Fu froze, eyes wide. Had she, a goddess, just said his name? Mind hindered by want and curiosity, Fu decided to simply go over and ask his wife what she had said.

Walking over to the inebriated teenager, Fu reached out his hand and touched her on the shoulder. Or at least, he meant to tap Zhaosho's shoulder, but missed and accidentally smacked the girl on the head.

Glaring, or at least the closest facial expression to a glare one can make while drunk and trying to sleep with herself, Xian's face switched from anger to surprise as he realized that Fu was standing right before her.

"Fu Fu. What're you doing over there?" She asked. "Weren't you enjoying it?"

The Emperor just looked at the teen, finding no dignified way to respond to the question.

Sima Xian stood and staggered towards her husband, and promptly tripped over her own feet.

Looking up at him from her prone position on the floor, Zhaosho grinned goofily and wiggled her butt a bit.

"I went boom!" She said cheerfully, waiting for the raven-haired boy to start giggling with her.

He stood there for a few moments longer, until he finally seemed to make up his mind about something.

Walking over to the drunk teen, Sima Fu picked her up bridal style and carried her further into their tent, ordering the guards outside to leave. He then proceeded over to the bed and dropped Xian on it unceremoniously.

Not waiting for the brunette to regain her bearings, Fu climbed onto the bed and settled himself over the teen, holding himself up on hands and knees as he bent down and claimed Xian's lips in a hard kiss.

Pulling back only when they both needed to breath, the Emperor took in the sight of his wife lying beneath him, hair disheveled, eyes glazed over with lust and alcohol, face as red as a tomato.

Xian's blush worsened under Fu's gaze, and she started attempting to curl into a ball. Fu, however, stopped her by kissing the teen again before pulling back and continuing to stare.

"Now, my love," Fu said in an unusual monotone voice. "Why do you feel the need to hide from me?"

Xian thought about this for a minute, which was a minute too long for Fu's tastes, as he got bored with staring at the teen and instead removed what was left of Xian's clothes before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Sima Xian gasped as her husband sucked and bit the nub gently before transferring his attentions to the other one.

He could practically feel the blush spreading over Xian's body as he swept his lips over the girl's chest and neck, making sure to leave marks as he went.

After he was sure that Xian was sufficiently marked, Fu turned his attention to the teen's lower area, pleased to see that it was glistening.

Before Fu could continue, he was interrupted by Xian calling his name. Looking up at the teen, he asked, "Yes?"

She turned even redder, if that were possible, and stuttered her reply in a breathy voice.

"Could you… I mean, your clothes… and, well…." Fu just stared at the brunette.

"Yes, Zhaosho, what about my clothes?" The boy asked, glad that Xian was too drunk to notice the smirk on his pale lips.

"You're still wearing them." She stated triumphantly, taking great pride in the fact that she had managed to string together a complete sentence.

"Why yes, I am." He stated calmly, enjoying playing with the drunk Sima Xian.

"Well, you shouldn't be." She pouted, annoyance overcoming her embarrassment for the minute.

The blush, however, returned full force when Fu nodded in agreement and proceeded to remove his baggy shirt and pants, revealing pale skin.

"You are so eager, so lustful," Fu teased, "Be patient."

"I have no patience," Xian said, the look in her deep blue eyes just as dark with lust.

Fu gave a throaty chuckle and sat back on his knees, letting his intoxicated wife catch a glimpse of his cock, erect and hard. She whimpered, knowing just how much she wanted him inside of her, thrusting into her until she was no more.

"I want you, Fu."

Sima Fu parted her legs again as his teasing kisses trailed down her stomach, his lips hovering over every inch of skin. He continued to kiss slowly, enticed by Sima Xian's ragged breathing. He could feel her fire, burning irresistibly. She was drenched with yearning. Sima Fu could see this as his lips started on her inner thigh, licking down to her heat where his wife called his name in satisfaction and he began to glide his tongue across the surface, taking hold of her thighs as he began to flick over her nub, squeezing her breast tightly as his tongue pleasured her.

Xian moaned to the rhythm of his tongue. Her hips danced like waves as his tongue repeatedly flicked and he used this rapid pattern until her thighs began to convulse as the pleasure pulsed through her body and she was confident that her climax was readily approaching.

Fu glanced upwards, catching a fair glimpse of his beloved Xian's face and noticed her expression. Words could never epitomize how he felt about her. How he loved her so. How he loved that she was a vigorous woman, impatient and direct as always. That is why he took joy in teasing her. He could feel her want in every movement he made.

"Not yet, Zhaosho," he whispered, sitting up. He chuckled when she returned his comment with a frustrated expression on her face, "Be patient," he teased.

She despised it when she was teased. He now knew her weaknesses, every last one of them. If he did not take her now, she would take him. She would have her way, one way or another.

Sima Xian sat up and swiftly locked her ankles around his waist. She silenced Fu's words by covering his mouth with hers, moaning as their kiss had become a battle for dominance. Her lips closed around his bottom lip and she nipped at it before running across the bite mark with her tongue. Her hands rushing to his hair where she held on. She dipped her tongue into his mouth while her hands tilted his head so she could deepen the kiss.

Sima Fu pulled back, his eyes darkening, "Eager?"

"Desperate," she breathlessly resumed the sensual kiss as she began to ride him bare, not bothering to put him inside of her. She threw her head back, gasping and groaning at the pleasure.

It was now Fu's turn to become impatient as she rubbed her wetness against his cock, moaning freely into his ear. He began to suck at her neck to silence himself. He put his hands on her waist, trying to lift her so he could push himself inside of her, but Anne had been quick to push him back down on the bed and hold his arms above his head with both hands.

"Did your highness take pleasure in my insistence by teasing me?" she whispered sluggishly, giving him a coy look.

"Undeniably," he answered, not bothering to struggle with her. He would let her have her way.

The Empress continued to playfully rub herself on him until she would wait no longer bear it and raised her hips, granting Fu access inside of her.

Her hips bucked back and forth and she freed his hands from her grasp as she threw her head back, her dark brunette cascade falling around her. She felt his hands gripping her ass and drawing upwards to grope her breasts. She felt him squeezing them, tweaking her nipples, and soon his lips were upon them, encouraging her hips to move faster. Xian's breathing grew intense and she pushed Fu back to the bed, her lips clashing with his as she did so.

Her hands moved to his back and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh gods," Xian whimpered, muffling her cries into his shoulder.

"Xian," Fu panted, "Faster."

His hips began to buck upwards as Zhaosho came down harder and she moaned louder.

The Empress looked down at him, her hazed blue eyes evident of intoxication, "I do not hate you, Fu. I love you."

"You are the queen of my heart, Zhaosho," Fu kissed her lips, "And I love you, too."


End file.
